Meses
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Ren pide a Kyoko que le prepare la "Maui omurice", la joven actriz entiende que su sempai debe enfrentar nuevamente algo, Sin embargo en esta ocasión él ya parece derrotado.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Meses.**

 **.**

 _Skip Beat! y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. :(_

 _pd. Disculpen la ortografía, gramática y dedazos._

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

El ambiente era terriblemente tenso, aun cuando habían tenido una amena comida preparada por Mogami Kyoko, una joven novata que comenzaba a hacer su propio nombre en el mundo del espectáculo, que se encontraba especialmente bajo el ala del dueño del departamento, su admirado sempai, quien en ese momento le rodeaba un aura mortal, aunque no en el aspecto violento él primer actor no se encontraba molesto, más bien lleno de una terrible angustia o tristeza.

Durante la preparación de la comida él solo se sentó a contemplar la pared sin decir una palabra. Casi al punto de hacer dudar a Kyoko si era bienvenida en ese momento, sin embargo él había sido el que la invito a cenar, había pasado por ella al estudio y había comprado todos los ingredientes en esa tienda exorbitantemente cara. Sin embargo la chica sabía que algo terrible sucedía con su sempai cuando le pregunto si podría prepararle el "Maui omurice". La joven decidió hacer su mayor esfuerzo para darle energía a su sempai quien parecía tenía que enfrentar nuevamente una dura batalla.

Al momento de comer fue casi tan silencioso como el resto de tiempo a su lado, una pregunta u otra sobre su nuevo trabajo, la felicito con esa sonrisa sincera pero llena de tristeza y la mirada de sus ojos perdidos, vacíos la estaba cercenando en vida. Por otro lado cuando ella le cuestionaba sobre su trabajo solo daba escasas respuestas herméticas, no había siquiera emoción en sus palabras, era como si ya hubiera perdido la batalla. Fue una comida difícil de terminar gracias a la tensión que se había instalado sobre su sempai, pero Kyoko se mantuvo firme en estar a su lado.

Al terminar la cena por primera vez él no le ayudo a limpiar, solo estuvo sentado en la sala de estar observando la pared con suma angustia, había una tensión en sus manos algo le aquejaba profundamente. Ella se debatía entre acercarse y cuestionarlo, o huir y darle espacio, pero era esa triste resignación quien la alertaba de no dejarlo.

—Mogami san —llamó él.

—¿Si, Tsuruga san?

—Si no es molestia ¿podrías preparar té y unirte a mí?

—Po... Por supuesto Tsuruga san —trato de responder con alegría, pero era obvia su incomodidad. Él solo le brindo una triste mirada antes de volver a retirarse a su antigua posición viendo la pared.

Cuando finalmente Kyoko pudo unirse a él parecía preparado para hablar. No toco el té, parecía solo una excusa para acercarse a ella o llevarla a un punto donde pudieran hablar. Para ese instante Kyoko había hecho mil teorías, pero ninguna estaba cerca de la dolorosa verdad.

—Disculpa mi comportamiento —comenzó él.

—No —ella rápidamente reprocho—. Obviamente Tsuruga san tiene algo en mente... yo, si hay algo que yo...

—Mogami san —dijo con tal seriedad que la hizo callar—. Estoy muriendo. Tengo algunos meses de vida.

Ella en un banal pensamiento solo agradeció de no haber tenido la taza entre las manos o estaría hecha añicos. Estaba catatónica ante la revelación. Pero entre más su cerebro entendió la situación y proceso tales palabras su corazón comenzó a estrujarse con fuerza, era como si alguien lo tomara entre sus manos y comenzara a aplastarlo entre sus dedos. El aire le faltaba, un peso se había instalado en su pecho y no podía respirar. Angustiada miro sus ojos en busca de la verdad, esperando, rogando a los dioses que solo fuera una terrible broma. Pero la tristeza en sus ojos, el dolor ahí patente, ella sentía que moriría.

Él hombre que amaba, el hombre que había sido amable con ella. Que era su mentor y su meta. Al hombre que soñaba igualar para tal vez algún día él pudiera verla como alguien digno de amar, ese hombre maravilloso que pese a su áspero comienzo ahora era parte fundamental de su vida, moriría. Dejaría de verlo, ¿qué haría ella cuando llegara ese momento? ¿Qué haría ella cuando no hubiera Tsuruga san? En ese instante ella moriría, no sabría seguir adelante, no importa si el siquiera conoce sus sentimientos, no sabía y no quería imaginar una vida sin él. Quería verlo todos los días, quería ver su sonrisa angelical, incluso deseaba verlo como el señor de los demonios, hasta podría verlo como el emperador de la noche. Daría lo que fuera por que el siguiera viviendo, si pudiera cambiaría su vida por la de él, daría sus sentimientos, daría todo lo que es porque el siguiera con vida. ¿Habría un Dios benévolo que aceptaría el intercambio? Tal vez no, ellos estaban tomando al grandioso Tsuruga san, se llevaban a alguien inigualable y ella era insignificante para pagar tal intercambio.

—¿Cu... cuánto tiempo? —logro articular.

—Los médicos dicen que pueden ser seis meses, tal vez un año.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto ella angustiada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿No hay tratamiento? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un riñón, un pulmón? Te los daré yo, te daré mi corazón si es necesario, ¿solo dime que necesitas?

Ren se sorprendió por el nivel de angustia y pasión en sus ojos. Aun con la tristeza amarga y el dolor, su corazón se calentó. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Él se había debatido entre no decir nada o pedirle que hiciera feliz sus últimos días de vida.

—Recuerdas —comenzó él—, ¿cuándo regresé de mi viaje? —ella solo asintió con la mirada baja, intentando controlar las lágrimas—. Te pregunté sobre un papel que no lograba entender, te pregunté qué harías si fueras a morir.

—Tú, me preguntaste que es lo que yo haría. Si fuera a morir y estuviera enamorada de una persona, si debería decirle a riesgo de tenerlo por lastima o guardar silencio y solo desaparecer sin nunca decirle lo que sentía.

—Me dijiste que era mejor guardar silencio —ella bajo la cabeza mientras asentía con un guiño—. Pero dijiste que si la persona que amabas sufriera una enfermedad mortal te gustaría saberlo.

—Dijiste que era hipócrita.

—Sí, lo dije —sonaba triste—. Yo en ese momento aún tenía esperanza pero me lo han confirmado, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, mi viaje fue a una clínica especializada, hicieron todas las pruebas posibles —ella le miro angustiada, dispuesta a refutar que podrían buscar ayuda en otro lugar, pero al levantar la mirada solo le observo señalando su cabeza—. Es inoperable, está matándome.

Y con esas palabras ella solo cubrió su rostro y lloró con gran amargura. Siquiera sintió cuando él se acercó a abrazarla, no fue hasta varios minutos después consiente de sí misma se encontró abrazándolo de la cintura, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, y él acariciaba su espalda pausadamente mientras hundía su nariz en su cabello. Ella guardo silencio un tiempo más, mientras aminoraban sus sollozos, desesperadamente guardando en su memoria esa maravillosa sensación de estar en sus brazos, rodeada de su calor, su olor, toda su esencia y de solo pensar que se perdería quería volver a llorar.

—Lo siento —finalmente ella dijo alejándose de él—. Tu eres la persona que está enferma y yo estoy llorando como una niña pequeña... yo, solo, no entiendo, no quiero perder a Tsuruga san.

—Tampoco deseo perderte —dijo con suavidad, con dolor y rabia—. Si pudiera hacer algo lo haría, pero... si me opero tengo muy mínimas posibilidades de sobrevivir, es morir mañana o en unos meses.

—Que... ¿qué puedo hacer por Tsuruga san? Yo... yo prepararé todas tus comidas, eso te mantendrá con energía y también ayudaré a Yashiro a cuidarte. Dime... por favor dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Déjame amarte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sí, es un one shot.**


End file.
